¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
by Kaiss
Summary: Edward, una vez mas se siente solo en esta fecha, hasta que su hermana Alice decide llevarlo a una fiesta donde conoce a Bella, quien a pesar de no parecerlo tambien esta muy sola ¿podran sacarle provecho a la situacion? TH. Lemmon.


**Hola Chics!!!! espero esten bien ... esto es solo algo para pasar el rato, espero les guste. ;) **

**

* * *

**

**¡Feliz año Nuevo!**

**Bip Bip Bip**

-¡Vamos Edward apresurate!. _Grito mi hermana desde el auto._

-¡Ya voy Alice! ¡Ya voy!

-Vamos Edward, mueve tu hermoso trasero aquí, llegaremos tarde y a Bella no le gusta esperar.

Suspire.

Subi al Porschede mi hermana, ya que habia insistido en llevarme.

-Ni siquiera se quien coño es esa tal Bella. _Le dije mientras ponia en marcha el auto._

Rio.

-Pronto la conoceras hermanito, estoy segura de que te encantara.

Gruñi.

Odiaba que mi hermana me buscase parejas.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, ninguno decia nada y yo lo agradecia ya que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Mis padres habian viajado y me habian dejado junto a mis hermanos Emmett y Alice.

Como siempre …

No teniamos nada mejor que hacer por lo que mi pequeña hermana decidio llevarme a una fiesta de idiotas como yo que no tenian con quien compartir el año nuevo.

Eso me irritaba tanto …. Mis hermanos siempre compartian fechas especiales ,yo … siempre estaba solo, tal vez si me hubiese ido a un bar a beber con otros tantos de pateticos solteros como yo me sentiria mejor …

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegamos a la "_famosa casa de Bella"._

La casa era grande, no tanto como la mia pero lo suficiente como para dar una pequeña fiesta.

Desde fuera se veia que las personas estaban disfrutando, muchos de ellos bailaban y bebian, la musica se escuchaba hasta el auto.

_Genial. Pense irónicamente._

Nos bajamos del auto y mi hermana corrio a tocar el timbre,

Estaba preguntándome si serian capaz de oirlo con todo este bullicio, cuando una hermosa chica aparecio frente a mi sonriendo.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que se ajustaba `perfectamente a sus curvas, unos tacones muy altos, tenia un ligero maquillaje y su cabello caia en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. Y en su mano tenia una cerveza, sexy …

¡Era presiosa!

-¡Hola Alice!-_dijo mientras la abrazaba_-¿Cómo estas?

-¡Muy bien Bella!, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Edward.

Ella me miro y extendio una mano hacia mi.

-Mucho gusto Edward.

-Igual. _Dije de manera cortante._

-Bueno … ¡Bienvenidos!

Ambos pasamos a la casa repleta de personas …

Muchos de ellos se besaban, acariciaban, hacian competencias con bebidas, bailaban.

Parecia una fiesta universitaria …

-¿estas segura de que tienen la edad suficiente para beber?. _Le pregunte a mi hermana que parecia estar buscando a alguien._

-¡Tranquilo Hermano! ¡relajate!, la mayoria de estas personas tienen alrededor de 21 o 22 años, tu eres el unico viejito. _me dijo riendo._

La fulmine con la mirada antes de que se fuese y me dejase completamente solo.

-y bien … ¿Qué edad tienes "viejito"?. _Me dijo Bella riendo._

-Tengo 24 años … ¿Cuántos tienes tu?

-Tengo 22---_me ofrecio una cerveza_---por curiosidad … ¿Qué haces en esta fiesta si estas tan de mal humor?

-Bueno … realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer, digo mis padres se fueron de viaje---_tome un trago_---no tengo novia y no me agrada la idea de tener sexo con una cualquiera … asi que, por eso estoy aquí.

-¡Wuao!----_rio---_realmente estas mal … ¿pero sabes que? Tengo la impresión de que este año nuevo la pasaras muy bien---_sonrio_ ¿picaramente?---ya veras.

Dicho esto se marcho …

Ok … eso me dejo desconcertado … en fin, solo queria que acabara este asqueroso año para irme a mi asquerosamente maldita casa.

Tome mi cerveza.

Gruñi.

Mi cerveza se habia acabado y no sabia donde podia conseguir otra ya que desde que llegue habia estado parado en el mismo sitio …

Decidi caminar hasta la cocina … se supone que alli se guardan las bebidas ¿no?

Mientras recorria la casa pude ver a mi hermano con una chica rubia pegada contra la pared mientras se besaban, ¡genial!, segui caminando y en cada esquina veia lo mismo, hasta mi hermana que era tan "recatada" estaba haciendo lo mismo con un chico rubio tambien.

¿Qué demonios pasa con los rubios?

En fin …

Esto mas que una fiesta de año nuevo parecia una maldita fiesta porno.

Segui caminando hasta que consegui la supuesta cocina, no habia nada alli, asi que decidi buscar a la anfitriona para que me diera algo mas de beber.

Después de todo se acercaba "el fin de año" faltaba poco menos de 40 min y yo queria mi puta bebida.

Decidi ir al segundo piso.

No habia nadie por alli … lo cual era muy raro, en la mayoria de las fiestas asi las personas abusaban y se metian a cualquier habitación a fornicar como monos, pero aca no era asi …

Entre a una habitación y alli se encontraba Bella, sentada en la cama, observando hacia la ventana …

¿Qué demonios?

-He … ¿disculpa? … te he estado buscando … ¿podrias darme algo de beber por favor?

-He claro … lo siento … las cervezas estaban en el comedor pero tengo unas aca, sobre el escritorio.

Asenti.

Tome una cerveza la abri y bebi.

Habia un silencio incomodo …

Asi que decidí preguntar lo que hace rato me carcomia por dentro ..

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? ¿no deberias estar abajo con tus invitados?

-No, ---_suspiro---_Edward, no hago estas estupidas fiestas porque me guste, las hago porque no me gusta estar sola en estas fechas, y aun asi aquí me ves … sentada como una idiota mientras una cuerda de ebrios desgraciados destrozan mi casa, y sigo sintiendome sola ….

-¡Vaya! … si que eres rara …

-Tu lo has dicho …

Ambos reimos.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie en el segundo piso? . pregunte.

-No les tengo permitido subir … ya sabes es una fiesta, no un motel---_rio---_ si llego a ver a alguien aca arriba, saben que se acaba la fiesta, y ¡vamos! No son tan estupidos … la mayoria tampoco tiene con quien pasar esta estupida fecha … asi que .. en cierto modo nos _"complementamos_". Dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos.

-Bueno … ---_me sente junto a ella en la cama_---entonces … ¿lo que quieres decir es que todos los que estamos en esta fiesta somos un patetico grupo de fracasados, y sexualmente frustrados?. Pregunte riendo.

-¿Sexualmente frustrados?

-¿No has visto tu casa? ¡esto parece una maldita fiesta porno! ¡en cada esquina hay parejas que trata de tener sexo sin que los demas se den cuenta.

-¡Oh por Dios!. _Dijo riendo._

Se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta y le paso el seguro.

-Entonces … ya que todos estan tan ocupados en sus actividades sexuales ¿porque tu y yo no tenemos sexo?.

¿de verdad habia dicho eso?

¡esta fiesta realmente estaba mejorando!

_Rei._

-¿hablas encerio Bella? ¿sexo?

-Si, hablo totalmente encerio … ¡vamos! ¡tengamos sexo! Sera sexo sin compromisos, en cuanto acabemos podras marcharte en cuanto quieras … o quedarte, como prefieras.

-Bueno yo … no estoy muy seguro …

Pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas porque Bella comenzo a quitar su vestido.

Al quedar en ropa interior se acerco a mi y me beso.

Su beso era totalmente salvaje, para nada cariñoso, era apasionado y muy muy ardiente.

Sin permiso su lengua entro en mi boca y comenzo una lucha con la mia,

Rapidamente halo mi camisa de botones haciendo que estos volaran.

¡demonios!

Me puse de pie y la tome de la cintura, ella comenzo a desabrochar mi pantalón, al hacerlo lo bajo, como pude quite mis zapatos y el pantalón.

Ella seguia con los tacones lo que la hacia ver sumamente sexy.

Me tiro sobre la cama y se quito la ropa interior.

¡oh por Dios! ¡esta chica si que era ardiente!

Al quitar toda su ropa interior estaba mas que exitado, su cuerpo era realmente bello, tenia las curvas perfectas y las cantidades adecuadas en cada parte de su cremoso cuerpo.

Se puso ahorcadas sobre mi y bajo mi ropa interior, mientras mis manos se movian freneticas por su cuerpo.

Busco un condon junto a su mesa de noche y me lo coloco, despacio … torturandome.

-¿Estas listo?. _Me pregunto._

¿Qué demonios? ¿no se supone que esas preguntas las hacian los hombres?

La mire.

-¿no te gustan los preliminares?._ Pregunte_.

-Las personas les dan mucha importancia y yo … estoy urgida, asi que dime … ¿estas listo? No quiero violarte o algo asi. _Rio_

Bufe y asenti

Y sin mas se sento rapidamente sobre mi.

-Mierda! Gruñi. Al sentir su calor envolverme.

-Oh … Joder! Que bien se siente tu pene dentro de mi. _Gimio._

Siguió subiendo y bajando a un ritmo apresurado.

Cada vez sus gemidos y mis jadeos se hacian mas altos mientras que nuestras respiraciones mas agitadas.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en ese vaiven, solo estaba conciente de que estaba a punto de venirme y queria que ella llegara tambien.

A los pocos segundos senti sus paredes contraerse alrededor de mi miembro, mientras ella gritaba y yo tambien acababa.

Ella callo sobre mi jadeando y respirando agitadamente al igual que yo.

-Edward … _susurro._

-¿si?

-¿te quedaras o te iras?

-Definitivamente me quedare.

Rio.

-¿Edward?

-si…?

**-¡Feliz Año!**

Mire a los lados y alli estaba un reloj que marcaba claramente que eran las 12:01am.

Sonrei.

Este si que fue un buen año nuevo …

-**Feliz año para ti tambien …**

* * *

**¡Que tengan un muyyy muyyyy Feliz Año!**

**att: ****Kaiss**


End file.
